Pre-crosslinked gel particle flooding is one of the emerging deep-displacement flooding technologies for further enhancing oil recovery in high-water-cut oilfields. However, the flow of pre-crosslinked gel suspension in porous medium is very complex. It not only has the basic seepage characteristics of rigid particle suspension, but also has the characteristics of elastic deformation and so on. At present, numerical reservoir simulation techniques that consider these characteristics are mostly based on classical percolation theory or size exclusion theory and fall into the category of macroscopic numerical simulation. Constrained by continuous medium hypothesis, it is impossible to simulate the real process of “migration, plugging, deformation, and remigration” of pre-crosslinked gel particles in porous medium.
To this end, the present invention proposes a method for simulation of the microscopic flow of a pre-crosslinked gel suspension in a porous medium taking into account the fine processing of the particle deformation, the simulation of the contact interaction between the particles and the efficient coupling between the particle and fluid, for in-depth understanding of the complex percolation mechanism of pre-crosslinked gel suspensions.